The Boy's Bathroom
by RY16
Summary: Who knew that one phone number on the boy's bathroom would be your soulmate's?


He grabbed his phone from his bag and shoved it in his front pocket. "Sensei, can I go to the bathroom?"

"If you must," he waved his hand lazily and didn't even spare a glance at the smirking teen. He'd barely finished the sentence as Oikawa passed the doorframe.

Class was the last place he wanted to be in right now. Or at any time, really. Lately he'd been having a hard time concentrating. There was a number written on the second floor's boy's bathroom. He'd sent a few text messages already but no reply yet. He was getting impatient. Today, he'd decided, he was going to see if he could find out more about this secret person who kept avoiding him.

As threw open the green doors to the north staircase, he heard a loud gasp. His own, in fact.

"What are you doing outside of class, Oikawa?"

"No- Nothing Iwa-chan, ju- just going to the bathroom!"

The brunet crossed his arms in front of his chest, raised his chin and cocked a brow. "Isn't there a bathroom near your classroom?"

"Wha- what about you Iwa-chan? What are you doing outside of class? I never thought you'd skip class!" He smirked trying to appear his normal self.

"Idiot. I'm not skipping," he said with a frown. "The teacher asked me to go get some prints." He waved a bundle of white sheets in front of Oikawa's eyes.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll let you get back to class!" He tilted his head to the side a little and grinned. "See ya later, Iwa-chan!"

He darted down the stairs then, without looking back at the other boy or understanding what he said afterwards.

Just as he reached the second floor he dashed through the bathroom door - nearly scaring a first year kid to death - and took the stall nearest to the bathroom wall.

There he stared at the numerous pieces of writing. They had increased since he'd last been there. Kids these days writing on the walls... Oikawa shook his head - not out of reprisal for the vandalism of school property, of course – he too had done quite some writing on the bathroom walls and had been written about in the girls' bathroom quite a few times as well. No, Oikawa was shaking his head because trying to find that person's handwriting in the middle of that gibberish would be a pain.

After about ten minutes he gave up. He'd manage to find the number but there was only a number. No name, no comment - just a number. He had to get back to class anyway – if Iwaizumi found out he was skipping class, Oikawa was going to get kicked out of this life and onto the next.

He sauntered to the classroom dragging his feet, eyebrows furrowed together and staring at his phone's blank screen. _"Why are you ignoring me?"_ He'd sent a few minutes ago. _"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME,"_ he hit the send button again and shoved the small device into his back pocket.

When he returned to the classroom, all the girls turned back and waved at him. He waved back with a quick grin. A few boys shook their heads or glared at him. The usual. The only boys who ever liked him were in the volleyball team and anyway those were the only ones he liked.

Especially his best friend since childhood, Iwaizumi Hajime. He turned into the incarnation of Lucifer sometimes but he was the only one who really knew him. He'd been a bit down lately. Apparently he had confessed to a girl and she'd refused him. Oikawa didn't know what that felt like but he knew best not to say that – not only because it would cost him his dear, dear life but because even he wasn't that thoughtless. Out of respect for his friend he left the subject alone. Still, he wanted to kn—

The loud vibrating noise of his phone against the wooden chair brought him back to reality. The teacher swirled around in his position fast like a ninja with a stick of chalk in hand ready to throw it at the student who dared use his cellphone in class. If there was something Tsukiyama-sensei hated was cellphones. You could go to the bathroom whenever you wanted – if you wanted to waste time instead of actually learning something useful that was your problem. However, if you used a cellphone in class that was a whole different subject. Tsukiyama would strike you down in a heartbeat and you'd never see your phone again.

Oikawa's expression remained perfectly natural as he continued copying the notes on the black board as if nothing had happened. This wasn't his first rodeo with Tsukiyama; there was no way he was moving his hands anywhere near his phone.

The bell finally rang twenty-five painful minutes later and as soon as the teacher was out the door, Oikawa stood so fast his chair hit the table behind him. Luckily no person sat there but that earned quite a few glances. He rubbed the back of his head and flashed a quick grin at the girls. Smoothly – expertly in fact, he managed to avoid most of the girls outside his classroom with the Lunch with Iwa-chan Excuse, as he liked to call it – most of them simply gave him a sympathetic look and let him pass probably thinking Oikawa would get kicked if he missed lunch with the brunet – which he probably would if that were the case.

When the coast was clear he pulled out his phone and clicked the small button, lighting up the touch screen.

 _"_ _Jesus, you're annoying! Who the hell are you and how did you get my number!?"_

Oikawa's lips curved into a smile.

 _"_ _Did you know your number is on the wall of the boy's bathroom?"_ He hit sent.

 _"_ _I see,"_ the mysterious person replied. _"Please delete my number from your phone."_

Oikawa gasped out loud. _"WAIT!"_ He stopped dead in his tracks and typed with both hands. He hit sent. _"I promise I'm not a creeper or anything! I just want to be friends!"_ He paced back and forth on the hallway, eyes wide staring at his phone.

Just to be safe he sent a smiley face as well.

His reply didn't come until after a few minutes. A few minutes according to the clock because his mind told him it at least an hour had passed.

 _"_ _Okay."_

….

The days went by and Oikawa and Mystery Boy (Oikawa assumed because of the type of language he used) talked. All they did was talk. They talked about their days, they talked about music and they talked about the most random of subjects. Oikawa found this anonymity refreshing and…fantastic. There were things he could say _exactly because_ they didn't know each other in person, _because_ they only texted. It's not that it wasn't real but physical reality made everything harder, it made you put on facades… It was much easier to be honest like this. Oikawa didn't need his flippant comments with him. He could be perfectly honest and expect the same…. He liked that. (Although, he was pretty sure Mystery Boy knew who he was… because Oikawa was never exactly subtle – he knew nothing of Mystery Boy's real identity however.)

He always changed the subject when Oikawa asked him if he was in any clubs. _"I like how things are. I don't want you to find out who I am, you wouldn't like the real me,"_ he said and Oikawa retorted with _"Why wouldn't I like you?"_ but as he never got an answer he stopped asking. It always nagged at him though. He wanted to find out who he was.

…

Oikawa was just about to turn off his light and go to sleep. He had a practice match the following day against a college team from Tokyo and he wanted to show them Seijoh at their best; he wanted to make them afraid. So he needed to rest but the same thought that nagged at him every night, nagged him this very night as well. He wanted to meet him, to see him laughing at his bad jokes in person…

 _"_ _I know what you said but I want to meet you in person,"_ he hit send and hoped sleep came faster than Mystery Boy's reply.

…

Surprisingly enough he was able to sleep. He'd researched their opponents thoroughly as usual and their moves were hardwired into his brain. He was ready to make the best use of his abilities and bring out the best in his team.

The match against the team from Tokyo began at 9:00 AM and about half an hour later they'd win the first set... but barely. Of course, a college team would be strong but at some point Oikawa's mind fled to Mystery Boy and he did a shoddy job after that.

He grabbed his towel from the bench and swung it around his neck. He took a gulp from his water bottle and grabbed Iwaizumi's, wondering where the brunet was. Not long afterwards he found him slouching against the wall outside the gym, towel hanging from his head covering his face in darkness. Oikawa could barely make out his features but he didn't need his eyesight to visualize Iwaizumi's face in his mind... Those big eyebrows would have a deep wrinkle between them right now and his eyes narrowed dropped to the ground, his lips pressed into a thin line. Iwaizumi then opened his palm, revealing a small device. He turned it on and checked his phone. He heaved a deep sigh.

"Yo-ho! Iwa-chan, whatcha doin'? Waiting for a girl's call? You're becoming quite the ladies' man, aren't you?" Oikawa stepped into the light and trudged to his friend's side playing the ever cheerful Oikawa Toru.

Iwaizumi didn't retort, simply sighing again.

"Come on Iwa-chan, tell me what's wrong. You're unusually off your game today," he said in a lower voice, the casual grin gone from his features.

"What about you? Making shitty moves all day," he huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring into the side.

Oikawa's eyes dropped to the ground and he clasped his hands behind his back. "Oh you know...busy love live," he said with a thick voice.

"Oikawa..."

"What?" Oikawa glanced up to meet Iwaizumi's eyes. The other teen pulled the towel from his head and shook his head. "Nothing," he slapped Oikawa's shoulders.

"Ouch!? Iwa-chan don't hurt the holy shoulder of serves!?" Oikawa rubbed his aching shoulder with a frown.

"Come on, don't be a wuss. Let's show these pricks who Seijoh is!" Iwaizumi passed him without sparing him a glance.

The second set went much better. Seijoh won with a 25-16 score.

…

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Oikawa said and followed Iwaizumi to the storage room.

The brunet pulled a stool from the corner and sat with downcast eyes, his elbows placed on his knees, hands clasped together. He seemed calm and thoughtful.

"Is everything okay, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa stopped dead on his tracks at the door. He gripped the handle tightly, ready to make a quick escape anytime. The second set had gone much better but still he'd made a few mistakes because he was still thinking about Mystery Boy. Still no reply. Usually he was really fast; half an hour at most.

"I know I screwed up a little but I promise I won't do it again…. okay? So... can we just go get some ice cream or something...?" Oikawa's voice was shaky and not sounding calm at all. Iwaizumi didn't seem to notice though or hear him at all in fact – he'd grabbed his phone at some point and was texting someone.

"Iwa-chan?" He grinned and hoped for mercy. _Quiet Iwa-chan is a dangerous Iwa-chan_ , Oikawa reminded himself.

"Just wait," he said and rested his head on his hands.

Out of nowhere there was a buzz, something vibrating against his leg. Oh right, he thought. At some point he'd grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

He checked his inbox - Oikawa inhaled deeply - there was a text sent by Mystery Boy. He exhaled loudly and clicked it open.

 _"Look up."_

Dumbfounded, he did as he was told. "I... you... you're Mystery Boy..."

"I'm what?" Iwaizumi shot him a glare.

"I mean... I...hum..." For once he was at a loss for words. Baffling couldn't even cover it. But... Iwaizumi had been acting so cold towards him lately because that girl... "You confessed to a girl!?" Oikawa shouted pointing his finger with a frown.

"I did what?" Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he stood up slowly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I—

"What?" Oikawa crossed his arms in front of his chest, upper lip slightly raised and a frown set on his features.

"I did not," he said, his eyes dropped and head turned to the side slightly to avoid Oikawa's gaze.

Oikawa forced himself to calm down. "I don't understand," he said.

Iwaizumi fidgeted with his hands without looking at him.

Oikawa rubbed his temples and exhaled loudly. This person in front of him didn't feel like the Iwaizumi he knew for years – but still, his best friend wasn't the type of person to play around with people's feelings. That was Oikawa sometimes but never Iwaizumi.

He felt a knot forming in his throat, taking his breath, he couldn't breathe. He took a deep, loud breath and looked at Iwaizumi again. "I don't understand, I just don't understand. Please just…tell me," he begged.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he muttered.

"The number… the girl… I don't understand. Please just tell me, just tell me everything," Oikawa's voice was thick with emotion and he had to blink away the tears forming in his eyes.

"Well, first of all. I didn't confess to any girl. There was one about three weeks ago who wanted me to tell _you_ about her feelings for you. She even gave me a letter."

"I didn't know," Oikawa muttered.

Iwaizumi took a glimpse at Oikawa. "Remember when I got a new phone a while back?" Oikawa nodded.

"Remember how you kept telling me to give you my new number? I was going to but then it was test season and it just slipped my mind…" Oikawa nodded again.

"How did it end up on the boy's bathroom?" Oikawa retorted fidgeting with his feet without glancing up.

"I don't know," he shook his head, pressing his lips into a thin line. "I knew it was you the first time you texted me. At first I thought you were playing a prank on me but after a while I realized you really didn't know who I was so I just… went along." He heaved a deep sigh, and closed his eyes for few seconds. Oikawa could tell it was hard for him to say all those things; he wanted to comfort the person he cared about but he also felt hurt and confused, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe!

"Tell me," he said as softly as a whisper, shutting his eyes tightly.

"I….I don't know what you want me to say… You were the one who wanted to meet me... I told you, you wouldn't like the real me..."

He glanced up at his best friend. He could feel the hurt in his voice… it was the hurt he felt too…

He took a deep breath and dropped his clenched fists to his sides. He advanced towards Iwaizumi then. The brunet simply shut his eyes tightly and braced himself, as if Oikawa was going to hit him. He felt like it in a way but on the other hand…

"What are you doi—"Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's shoulders suddenly and turned him around. The brunet's cheeks were flushed and his eyes red and teary.

"Oi!?" Iwaizumi threw Oikawa's arms off his body clearly terrified of him, of his touch, of his eyes. "I don't know what you're playing at but—

Oikawa's hands pushed Iwaizumi's shoulders until his back was up against the wall. The brunet was panting now, his eyes darting between Oikawa and his hands. "Oikawa wha—

"Toru!"

"What?" He asked perplexed.

"Call me, Toru!" The setter said and grinned a little because he understood what his best friend meant, why he'd done it. He thought he wasn't good enough for Oikawa – when in fact it was the exact opposite.

He moved his hands to Iwaizumi's blazing cheeks and closed the distance between them. His lips were chapped and closed shut and Oikawa could feel him trembling under his grip. He pulled away.

"Don't you like me, Iwa-chan?" The brunet opened his eyes a little. He tried to turn his face away to hide his tears but Oikawa wouldn't let him.

"Can I kiss you, Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi's gaze shot to Oikawa and his lips parted slightly as if to say something but he simply shut his eyes again and nodded slowly. Oikawa grinned wider and planted a kiss on both of his cheeks. And he kissed him again.

Oikawa traced Iwaizumi's lips with his tongue, parting them gently. Iwaizumi followed him, kissing him back tasting the sweetness of the setter's tongue as he wrapped it around Iwaizumi's. His heartbeat rang in his ears and the soft, mushy sounds they made as Iwaizumi tried to follow Oikawa's rhythm echoed in the otherwise silent room.

Oikawa couldn't get enough of Iwaizumi, the way their tongues smoothly traced each other and seemed to fit perfectly together. His body felt warmer, heavier and the brunet's delicious taste sent shivers down his spine.

He was pushed back. "Stop," Iwaizumi said, both his palms placed on Oikawa's chest, keeping a distance between the two. He was panting, swollen lips and about to cry.

"What's wrong, Iwa-chan?"

"I don't understand…." He whispered and sighed loudly. "D- do you lik- like me?" The brunet managed to say and somehow keep his eyes on Oikawa's.

Oikawa blinked. "Yes, of course I do!" Iwaizumi's lips parted slightly in surprise. "Why did you think I wouldn't like you!? You're my best friend, my person! The one who's always been with me since as long as I can remember!"

"Oh," he murmured. His gaze dropped and he smiled without revealing his teeth.

Oikawa gave him is most loving smile and grasped Iwaizumi's hands. He placed them on his own cheeks, taking a step closer to the brunet. "What, you think I just go around kissing every boy I don't like!?"


End file.
